Past and Present Split
by SoulFire23
Summary: Serena and Serenity split, and so do the 7 Rainbow crystals. But why? A new villian isout to destroy the survivors of the Silver Millennium, but will he succeed....? RR pwease


Serena ran swiftly to crossroads Junior High School. It was 7:00 in the morning. "I have to get there," She said between breaths.  
  
Today Crossroads was giving away free sweets to early risers. She turned the corner to see her school, totally empty.  
  
"Alright! First dibs!" Serena exclaimed excitedly. She walked through the double doors leading to the gym. Sere was only a few feet withing the gym when the doors slammed shut. She jumped at the sound and looked forward where hundreds of girls and boys lie, with their energy drained.  
  
"What's going on?" Whispered Serena.  
  
"Welcome Young one," a voice said. "Today we will see who you really are."  
  
"Who are you?" Serena yelled at the unknown voice.  
  
"That's none of your concern. However, I will find out if you are a survivor of the Silver Millennium." Serena gasped. She was about to transform when electricity went through her body. She screamed with pain. "Only a few more seconds until we find out your true identity."   
  
Serena could feel herself tearing apart. A flash came from her forehead, her crescent moon appeared.  
  
"We have found the Silver Millennium's princess." The voice rejoiced. "We must take her now!" Dozens of minions started pulling at Serena and her brooch. She pulled back with all of her might.  
  
;I have to do something,' She thought. 'I know!' Serena raised her crystal, transforming into Princess Serenity. She yelled, "Silver Crystal, do my bidding. Separate into the 7 rainbow crystals. One to the Princess of Mercury, on to the Princess of Mars, one to the Princess of Venus, one to the Princess of Jupiter, one to the future Princess of Earth, one to the Prince of Earth, and the last one to my own heart." With these words the crystal separated, flying in different directions. Serena fell to the ground, holding the violet Rainbow crystal.  
  
"Take the Princess to the base," The voice cackled. "I will search for the rest of the rainbow crystals."  
  
"Yes, Master Kun," his minions replied, leaving Serena in their clutches.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Serena!" Rini yelled towards her bedroom door. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"Rini, Serena left already," Mrs. Tskino replied.  
  
"Really?" Rini asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, she said there was something special at school today."  
  
"Oh, ok." Rini said quietly. "See ya later then."   
  
"Bye sweetie."   
  
Rini skipped out the front door.  
  
'What was sp special at Crossroads that would make Serena leave so early?' She thought.  
  
"Oh well," She shrugged. Suddenly a rush of orange light landed in her hand. Rini was a bit shocked, she had no idea where the shiny rock came from. "It's a crystal!" She exclaimed. "But where did it come from?"  
  
"Rini!" Rini looked up and saw Amy running towards her.  
  
"Hi Amy, what's wrong?" Rini said after looking at Amy's worried face.   
  
"Did you receive a crystal today?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"May I see it?" Rini handed over the orange gem to Amy. "Amazing."  
  
"What is?" Rini asked, puzzled. Amy showed Rini her blue crystal. "These are two rainbow crystals."  
  
"Where did they come from?"  
  
"The 7 rainbow crystals form together to create the Silver crystal."  
  
"You mean Serena's crystal!" Rini burst out.  
  
"Yes, something must have happened to her. We need to contact the other." Rini nodded as Amy opened her communicator.  
  
_______________________________  
  
**At Raye's Temple**  
  
"Did everyone get a rainbow crystal this morning?" Amy started. Everyone held up their own sparkling gem. "Raye has red, Lita has green, Mina has yellow, Rini has orange, Darien has indigo, and I have blue."  
  
"But you said there were seven Rainbow crystals," Rini interrupted.  
  
"Serena must have kept the violet crystal," Darien replied heavily.   
  
"Do you think something awful happened to Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
I believe it has, but I don't know what," Amy said shamefully.  
  
"Mom said that Serena left early for school today, because something special was going on," Rini remembered.  
  
"That's right!" Lita exclaimed. "Crossroads was giving sweets away to early risers. Serena must have left to get some"  
  
"And she didn't even invite us." Mina squeaked out. "Ouch! Artemis, that hurt."  
  
"Right now we should be think about Serena, not your stomach," Artemis proclaimed.  
  
"I think we should start looking for her." Darien said.  
  
"I agree," Rini added.  
  
"But we don't have any leads." Raye pointed out. Everyone sat in silence thinking about Serena.  
  
"Until we have any clues," Amy began, "We'll just have to keep our eyes open.  
  
"Mina and I will go to Crossroads and check it out," Lita assured everyone.  
  
"But what should we do with the rainbow crystals?" Rini asked.  
  
"Well, if Serena broke up the Silver Crystal we should each keep the piece we were given." Raye answered.  
  
"I'll stay here and analyze the Rainbow Crystal I got, perhaps there are clues that will lead us to Serena." Amy said.  
  
"I'll stay here and chant. Maybe I can contact Serena," Raye said.  
  
"Rini and I will look for Serena in her favorite places," Said Darien.  
  
"Okay," Rini added. Everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Well at least we know Serena isn't dead," Rini said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien said, a bit shocked.  
  
"I'm still alive, so Serena is still alive." Rini assured him.  
  
"Oh, I guess you're right," Darien replied with a sigh of relief. The future father and daughter walked in silence for a few more blocks, paying more attention to the people walking around, in case someone looked suspicious. They turned the corner to see a yellow-haired girl lying face down on the sidewalk.  
  
"Serena!" Rini and Darien said in unison as they raced towards her. Darien picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Serena wake up, it's us. Rini and Darien," His voice cried softly.  
  
"I think she's unconscious," Rini replied worriedly.  
  
"Come one Rini, my apartment is around the corner. Serena can rest there."  
  
"Yea, and we can call the girls from there as well." Rini added.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"I just contacted the girls, they will be here soon," Rini told Darien who was hovering over Serena.  
  
"Mmmm," Serena began to stir.  
  
"Serena?" Darien spoke softly.  
  
"She;s waking up!" Rini quietly exclaimed.  
  
"Mother," Serena said softly, opening her eyes. She saw blue walls, not her usual silver linings. She sprang up, sitting upright in Darien's bed. "Where an I?" She said. "Where is my mother?"  
  
"Mom's at home," Rini answered. Serena jumped.  
  
"Who... who are you?"  
  
Rini looked puzzled. "I'm Rini, your...."  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"That must be the girls. Rini, will you get the door?" Rini nodded and trotted over to the door. "Serena are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Who is Serena?" Serena asked confused. Darien only stared back at her.  
  
"Serena! We're so glad you're alright!" The girls cried out. Serena just stared wide-eyed, until Luna jumped on the bed.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Luna asked.  
  
"Oh Luna!" Serena said as she gently grabbed the cat and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see a familiar face." Tears began to fall. "I was so scared. None fo these people look familiar. Where are we and where is my mother?"  
  
Luna looked into Serena's eyes and gasped. "Serenity," she whispered under her breath. Everyone else stood motionless, especially Darien.  
  
"Luna, please answer my question," Serenity replied.. Luna gulped.  
  
"We are on the planet Earth, and your mother is dead."  
  
"What?" Serenity breathed as tears rolled down her soft cheeks.  
  
"Serenity," Luna started. "What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"I... I... remember...." Tears poured down her face. "I remember watching Endymion die. Queen... Beryl..." Serenity trailed off as her eyes became watery fountains.  
  
"Serenity, I'm sorry, but you killed yourself after Endymion perished."  
  
"Then why am I alive?"  
  
"Before your mother died, she used the Silver Imperium Crystal to save you, your Sailor guardians, and your prince. All of you were reborn on Earth, a thousand years since the fall of the Silver Millennium." Serenity stopped crying and looked around. She began to see similarities within the faces of the people around her.  
  
"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus," Serenity weakly called out. She stared at Darien. More tears drained from her eyes. "Endymion." Darien reached his hand out to her cheek. She cried even louder as she fell into his arms. Everyone was silent, if this was Serenity then where is Serena? 


End file.
